


Something in the Air Tonight

by unscheduledmakeouts



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: DRUNK AND HORNY BOYS, M/M, PWP, isn't that lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscheduledmakeouts/pseuds/unscheduledmakeouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren has been staring at Chris all night. Chris wonders why. Darren shows him why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in the Air Tonight

This is new. This is so new. Chris has never seen Darren look at him like this, never felt his gaze on him as much as he does now. He doesn’t know if the alcohol is to blame or if there’s just something in the air tonight, something that makes his stomach do a flip and his face heat up every time he meets Darren’s intense stare across the crowded room. They’re both a bit tipsy and the other members of the cast are spread out across the club, most of them on the dance floor, but Chris has been sitting at the bar for the last ten minutes and Darren has been standing with his back against the opposite wall for the last nine. Chris has tried to look elsewhere, anywhere but those dark hazel eyes but it’s hopeless. Darren’s drawing him in like a magnet and he can’t do anything about it, he’s not even sure if he wants to.

Chris lets his eyes wander across the room for a few moments, taking in the flashing lights and the moving bodies, and then returns his gaze to Darren. The other man’s eyes haven’t moved and his stare has, even if Chris thought it impossible, gotten even more intense. Chris swallows and finds himself frozen at the spot, completely unable to move or tear his eyes away from Darren’s. You can almost feel the tension in the air between them, building like a slowly burning fire, aching deep in Chris’ chest… and other parts of his body, he notices. He shifts in his seat and tightens the grip on his beer bottle when Darren suddenly breaks eye contact, turns around and walks straight out the door.

Chris just sits there for a few moments, dumbstruck and with his mouth slightly open. Then he quickly downs the rest of his beer before getting up and pushing his way through the dancefloor, following Darren outside. There aren’t many people there, just a few smokers shivering in the cold, but Chris still can’t see Darren anywhere. He walks a bit further away from the club’s entrance, doing double takes at every moving shadow he sees.

"Darren?" he calls out, tentatively and not too loud. "Darren? Are you there?"

Suddenly he’s grabbed by the arm, dragged into a dark alleyway and pushed up against a brick wall. A muscular thigh is pushed in between his and two warm hands grip his face as a pair of lips he knows very well crashes down on his. He moans into the kiss and lifts his hands to Darren’s curls, pulling lightly, knowing what this does to his colleague. Darren growls deep in his throat and pushes his hips closer to Chris’, slowly rutting against him. Chris breaks the kiss to catch his breath and Darren starts to trail warm, wet kisses along his jawline instead, causing Chris to squirm and buck against him.

"N-not that I’m complaining but can I, ooh… can I ask what brought this on?" Chris manages to get out between his breathy moans as Darren’s grinding against him intensifies. Darren detaches his mouth from Chris’ neck just long enough to growl out a response.

"I couldn’t… couldn’t fucking wait anymore, you’re too fucking gorgeous and the way you looked tonight, Jesus fucking Christ… I couldn’t think about anything else."

Darren goes in for a kiss again, licking his way in between Chris’ lips and positively fucking his mouth with his tongue. They’re both moaning loudly now, working their hips against each other and giving their hard cocks the friction they desperately need. Then Darren pulls away, but just enough to hotly whisper against Chris’ wet, swollen lips.

"Can I suck you? Please, Chris, I really fucking want to…"

And Chris just moans and throws his head back because  _god_. He doesn’t trust himself to get coherent words out so he just nods, licking his lips. Darren gives him a quick kiss before sinking down to his knees on the ground, his hands ghosting over the hot, hard bulge in Chris’ tight black jeans. He slowly drags his finger across it, making Chris whimper with need, before he pops the button open and pulls down the zipper. When Darren takes a sharp breath at the sight of Chris’ fully hard cock he makes a mental note to reward himself for going commando tonight.

"Fuck,  _Chris_ ," Darren breathes against him before licking a line from base to tip, looking into Chris’ eyes the whole time. Chris lets out a low and slightly broken moan as Darren lets his tongue play with the slit, tasting the precome there.

"You’re so fucking beautiful," Darren whispers and then he goes for it.

Chris is somewhat unprepared and he almost shouts out in pleasure when Darren takes all of him into his hot, wet, completely fucking  _amazing_  mouth. He quickly fists one hand in Darren’s hair, feeling him move back and forth, working his cock like a pro. Darren’s tongue is  _everywhere_ ; swirling around the tip, pressing along the shaft and flicking at that spot just below the head. Chris is going absolutely crazy above him, his other hand fisted in his own hair and his mouth open wide, moaning and cursing and not caring who might hear him because Jesus _fuck_ …

Darren pulls off him and lets his hand work Chris’ length for a while, planting gentle but warm kisses along the inside of his thighs.

"You taste amazing Chris, fuck, I could do this forever…"

Chris wants to say something along the lines of that he wouldn’t oppose that idea at all, but suddenly Darren’s mouth is on him again and all that comes out of his mouth is a long, vocal moan. Darren means business now, Chris can tell. He’s increased his speed and one of his hands is fondling Chris’ balls while the other is squeezing his ass and slowly dragging a finger over his entrance. Chris keens, high and desperate and bucks into Darren’s mouth, he can’t help it, it’s all so much and too fucking good and…

"Oh god, don’t fucking stop, Darren I’m…"

Chris cuts himself off with an almost animalistic groan because Darren’s taken absolutely all of him now, the head of his cock is in Darren’s throat and he’s swallowing around him and fuck if that isn’t the most amazing thing ever. Darren looks up at Chris, his hazel eyes dark with lust and presses two fingers firmly against Chris’ entrance and then that’s just  _it_. Chris’ hips buck forward one last time and he lets out a string of  _oh, oh, oh_  as he comes down Darren’s throat. Darren’s mouth slowly works him through it and his skilled tongue carefully licks him clean afterwards. Then he stands up and smiles at Chris before leaning in and kissing him, slow and deep. Chris tastes himself on Darren’s tongue and god, that makes him whimper. Then he suddenly feels Darren’s still hard cock against his hip and that makes him whimper even more. He puts his hand on the bulge, causing Darren to gasp and buck forward. Chris pulls back and smirks at him.

"Let’s get a cab back to my place, I think I need to take care of that for you."


End file.
